


awake

by piningly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Famous, Romance, long!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningly/pseuds/piningly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dylan moves to the UK to study music, the last thing she expected was to, literally, run into the guy of her dreams.</p><p>Louis looks exactly the same as the boy that she's been dreaming about for the last six months. He's tall, blue eyed and he's always carrying around a soccer ball. He's got the same accent that she's been hearing every time she falls asleep and his friends look strikingly familiar. There's just one big difference.</p><p>The guy she's been dreaming about? He's lovely, he helps little old ladies cross streets and has the brightest smile she's ever seen.</p><p>This guy? He's an asshole who doesn't seem to care about anyone around him.</p><p>And the worst part is, he doesn't seem to recognise her at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one direction & louis tomlinson fan fiction. I do not own One Direction or anything to do with them. The words are mine, but the people are certainly not. I'd love to hear how you feel, so please leave me a comment here or on Wattpad! http://www.wattpad.com/story/25069035-awake

Dylan wakes up with a start, heart pounding. Her hair's in her mouth, blankets pulled up to her ears and her alarm is blaring in the background. It takes a while for reality to settle around her, mind still half asleep. Dylan rubs her eyes and groans, trying to shake the remnants of her dream away. Honestly, she is way too old to still be dreaming about meeting fairytale guys and living happily ever after. Especially when she's been dreaming of the same guy for the last few months. What's wrong with her?

"Dylan?" A small voice comes from outside her bedroom door, bringing a smile to her face, "Dylan, are you awake?”

Dylan's half tempted to say no and pull the blankets back up and over her head, but she decides to sit up and smack the snooze button on her alarm instead.

"I'm awake," she pushes her hair out of her face and tugs her singlet down from where it'd been pushed sometime last night up around her armpits. “Sorta."

It's only a second before her bedroom door swings open and she's confronted with an armful of her little brother. He buries his face in her neck and Dylan can only just make up a muffled "I'm gonna miss you so much.”

It makes her heart ache a little bit, but Dylan can't help but smile again. Who ever thought that Max'd be telling her that he'd miss her? When he first found out that she was transferring to England to study music, the only thing he'd done was call dibs on her bedroom. It seems like he's only just realised how far away they're going to be.

 

"I'm going to miss you too, mini me," Dylan rubs his back, before leaning back and looking him in the eyes, “Aren’t you excited about getting a huge new room?”

 

“Yeah,” He sniffles, “But you get to go to Harry Potter world and fly on a huge plane and live in your own house and you’re going to be gone  _so long!”_

 

Dylan laughs, ruffles Max’s hair and shifts him off of her before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She hits her foot on the edge of one of her suitcases and muffles a swear word before replying, “I promise I’ll pick you up a Gryffindor scarf,” Dylan says, rubbing at her ankle, “And I don’t get my own house. I have to share with girls and  _boys._ ”

She pulls a funny face as Max shouts “Ew!” and starts laughing.

It’s surreal, how fast the time has passed in the last couple of months. It feels like just a month ago that she was reading her acceptance letter.

 _We would love to offer you a place in our prestigious musical program._  

She’d had no idea that she would actually get in. Applying to a university so far away had been a crazy idea - something that her dad had actually wholeheartedly supported. He’d said that it would be good to get away from their small town, good to distance herself from the accident she’d had just a couple of months ago. He claimed it would be amazing, a place to build new memories to replace the ones she’d lost when she’d decided that riding home with friends who’d had too much to drink was a good idea.

Dylan bites her lip and slings an arm around Max, hugging him into her side. She hopes her dad is right, because being a whole country away from her family is going to be hard - even if they’re sometimes the bane of her entire existence. 

“Are you going to miss me too?”

Max wiggles his way out from underneath her arm and stares at her.  

“Of course I will,” Dylan stands up and pulls her shorts down to cover the tattoo she still hasn’t told her dad about, “Now get. I have to have a shower.”

Max makes a face and a big deal of holding his nose.

“Yeah, you do, you stink!”

He’s out the door before she can retaliate, but that’s probably a good thing. The last thing she needs is for him to be running around her room and knocking over her suitcases whilst she has the last shower she’ll be having a long time in this house.  

Dylan grabs a change of clothes from her last open bag, swiping her shoes off the floor whilst she makes her way to the bathroom. The water pressure is on and off as usual, water hot as she washes her hair, bubbles covering the swell of her chest and the sunburnt skin of her hips. She wonders what it’ll be like - sharing a bathroom with a whole group of people. It makes her skin crawl a little, the idea that anybody could just pull aside a curtain and see her naked. Dylan’s a private person, and she loves spending at least ten minutes in the shower. She likes being able to take time to think about things. Dylan’s pretty sure that about 50% of her song lyrics have been written whilst she’s been washing her hair. She doesn’t know how she’d take it if she ever got walked in on; she’d probably die of embarrassment. 

She turns off the water just as the idea for another melody enters her head. Dylan hums as she grabs her towel, wrapping it around her and wincing as cold water from her hair drips down her back. She pulls on a long sleeve t-shirt, knowing how cold it’ll be when she goes from the sticky heat of Australia to the storms of London. Jeans and chucks come on next before she opens the door of the bathroom to the sound of her dad calling her.

“Dylan? We’ve got to leave in twenty minutes! Your flight takes off at two!”

 Her heart pounds as she zips her suitcase closed. Twenty minutes and she’ll be leaving everything she knows behind, taking only a couple of bags with her. 

It’s a small comfort to know that at least her dreams won’t change. After all, she’s been dreaming about the same skinny, blue eyed boy with a soccer ball for the last 6 months. 

“Dylan?!”

“Okay!!” Dylan slings her bags over her shoulder and grabs her tickets, closing her bedroom door for the last time.


End file.
